


The Internet Never Forgets

by Crowgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: It is -- quite the photograph.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Internet Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Photograph of Daniel Craig standing in front of UN logo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708382) by Unknown. 



When James comes out of the bathroom and Q has his tablet and a smirk, he knows he's already lost this fight. ‘You found them.’

‘Darling.’ Q smirks even more.

James sighs. ‘That’s the picture they wanted. What was I supposed to do.’

‘Try to look slightly less…’ Q looks back at the tablet and tilts his head, tapping his chin theatrically. ‘...stuffed?’

‘I do not look stuffed!’

‘No, no, no, you’re right, not stuffed, more --’ Q hums to himself, waving one hand airily in a pantomime of thought. ‘More stunned.’ 

James rolls his eyes and kneels onto the bed, crabwalking forward until he can grab the tablet and toss it -- gently and making sure it lands on Q's discarded socks: he only needed to learn _that_ lesson once -- off the bed. ‘I’ll show _you_ stunned.’

Q grins up at him and wriggles down his pillows so James is boxing him in with hands and thighs. ‘Oh, good. I was hoping you would.’


End file.
